


Idiot

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Oneshot collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, will add more when internet allows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: A collection of smut involving everyone’s favorite tsundere CEO.Written for the users of the newly established NSFW MLQC discord: https://discord.gg/WSwwugf [must be 18+ to join]





	1. Chapter 1

“Not much to taste. You’ll just find it hard to swallow.”

Victor looks at me with a dangerous glint in his eye as he leans back and takes a sip from the brandy in his hand. 

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. Victor sees it too and a hint of a smile plays onto his lips. 

“A-are we still talking about brandy?” I ask stupidly. Wait. No. Now he’s going to think I’m a pervert. 

Instead, Victor chuckles. “Well well well, maybe you’re not such an idiot after all.” He places his brandy in a cup holder and takes off his already loosened tie, throwing it aside. 

Without warning, Victor grabs my wrist and pulls me into his lap. 

“What are y—?” My protest was cut off by Victor crashing his lips onto mine. His hand secures itself onto the back of my neck. 

My eyes widen in shock and my body freezes against his. Victor’s...kissing me? Why? 

My train of thought is interrupted by the sensation of Victor stroking the back of my neck slowly and carefully. It sends shivers down my spine. 

That feels...really really good. I close my eyes and place my hands against Victor’s solid chest, grabbing ahold of his shirt and begin responding to his kiss tentatively. 

Victor responds by slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I can taste the alcohol on him, though it’s not as strong as he lead me to believe. Victor moves his hands to the small of my back, pressing me harder against him as we kiss passionately. 

When the kiss breaks, both of us are breathing heavily. Victor presses his forehead to mine and gives me a very brief peck on the lips before kissing my forehead with the same gentleness. 

“V-Victor?”

“Hm?” Victor buried his head in the crook of my neck, nuzzling the flesh softly. It sends tingles down my spine and I shiver in pleasure. My question suddenly didn’t matter anymore. 

“N-nothing.”

Victor chuckles against my skin. “...Idiot.” He then begins to kiss my neck and I wrap my arms around his neck as all coherent thought leaves my mind. 

I bury my hands into Victor’s hair as he finds a particularly sensitive part of my neck and I can’t help but make a small noise at the sensation. 

I feel Victor smirk into my skin and he begins to suckle the patch of skin as his hands move from my lower back to my rear as he presses his clothed erection against my core. 

A shock of sensation hits me as I buck my hips against his. Victor captures my lips again and his hands move from my rear to my thighs. I press myself against him harder as we kiss searching for any kind of friction.

Victor chuckles. “Eager, aren’t we?” 

I’m too embarrassed to respond, so I kiss him again and Victor’s hands move towards my panties. He slips a finger inside them, slowly stroking my aching sex. 

“So wet already? Victor murmurs against my lips as one of his fingers easily slips inside me. After a few pumps, he adds another and I break the kiss to lean against his chest as he pleasures me with his fingers. 

“...I think you’re ready for me.” Victor’s voice is husky with lust. He pulls his fingers out of me and brings his fingers to his lips, tasting the contents. 

“Delicious.” he whispers directly into my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut in embarrassment. This man is too much. 

Victor unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, letting his cock free. 

“Are you on birth control?” he whispers softly. I nod. 

“Excellent.” 

Victor pushed my panties aside again and I slowly sink down onto his cock. I gasp sharply as he fills me, though Victor doesn’t make a sound as he puts his hands on my hips and guides me into a steady rhythm. 

I bounce myself on Victor as he busies himself with making another hickey on my collarbone. A hand slips under my shirt and under my bra as he cups a breast, his thumb making gentle circles around a nipple. 

I arch my back at the amazing sensations I was experiencing.

Victor flips us over and picks up the pace. I allow myself to glance at his face. His eyes were locked onto me and they were filled with lust. 

Victor kisses me again as his thrusts get more and more desperate. The bubble of pleasure he had slowly built up in me finally burst into an explosive orgasm and for just a moment I see Victor’s stoic façade crack as he shut his eyes and spilled himself inside of me. 

Immediately afterwards, Victor puts himself back into his pants and dusts himself off. The fact that I had just had sex with the CEO of LFG and to some degree...my boss was just now sinking in.

“Why are you making that face?”

“N-No reason!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough*

Several weeks have passed since the airplane incident and since then, Victor had acted as if what happened between us never happened. He continued to treat me as he always had, with sarcasm and derogatory nicknames. 

Of course, I couldn’t stop thinking about our short yet passionate tryst. Yet I wasn’t brave enough to bring up the subject to Victor. He seemed perfectly content with pretending it never happened. 

Work is more frustrating than usual. I’ve been answering emails from potential guests all morning and each of them were declining to appear on the show. 

I place my forehead on my desk and make a frustrated noise. Maybe I could have Gavin lecture about self defense again or something. 

My phone buzzes. I extract myself from my desk and lean over to check the notification. 

It was a text from Victor. 

Victor: My office. Fifteen minutes. Don’t be late. 

Huh. Maybe he finally wants to explain himself. Or, possibly he wants to—

No way. It’s the middle of the day. Surely this is business related. He sends me texts like this all the time, but this was the first text like this sent since we had sex. 

Really...really good sex. 

I shake the thought from my mind. I need to head over there as soon as possible or I’ll never hear the end of it.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“You’re late.”

I check my phone. “No I’m not.” 

“You’re ten seconds late.” Victor stares at me intensely. He’s leaning on the edge of his desk which is....surprisingly empty. Usually his desk has stacks of paperwork and files organized meticulously. But right now...it was completely bare. 

“Lock the door.” commands Victor in a low, dangerous voice. His hand moved to loosen his tie. 

I feel my cheeks heat up as I turn the knob. 

I turn around and saw Victor had moved to sit at his desk. His jacket is gone and he’s rolling up his sleeves as he continues to stare at me with the same look that he has a few weeks ago. 

I...know where this is going. 

“Sit on the desk.” 

“A-are you sure? It looks expensive.” I feel my blush creep up to my ears. 

“Just do it.” Was it my imagination or did I see a small smile grace his lips? 

I slowly approach Victor’s desk and carefully sit on the edge of his desk. Victor stands up and faces me discarding his tie, then leaning over to capture my lips with his. 

We kiss passionately while Victor starts to unbutton my blouse, revealing my skin to the cool air. He breaks the kiss and finds the sensitive part of my neck alternating between sucking and licking as he moves to my collarbone. 

I gasp and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling myself closer and aligning my core with his already prominent erection. My hands begin to unbutton his own shirt. If this is happening again I want to feel skin on skin. He shrugs off his shirt without breaking his ministrations, his lips moving down to my chest as his other hand deftly unclasp my bra, and I shrug it off along with my blouse, leaving us both half naked. 

Victor cups a breast in his large hands and teases a nipple with his tongue before he continues to kiss down my stomach. 

Suddenly he stops and kneels down in front of me. 

“Lie back.” commands Victor softly. I comply and he pushes back my skirt to reveal my bare thighs. Starting at my knee, he begins to trail feather light kisses towards where I needed him the most. His hand caresses the other thigh as he continues his gentle assault. I dig my heels into his back as Victor’s lips brush my clothed core. 

I grip the edge of the desk in anticipation while Victor removes my underwear and settles between my thighs. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I tasted you on the plane.” Victor murmurs against my clit sending a shock of pleasure that makes me whimper softly. 

Victor starts with a single lick across my core and my hips buck upwards towards his face. He places a hand onto my stomach to steady me, as he begins his oral assault, alternating between soft licks sucks on my clit. 

My hands fly to his hair as Victor feasts on me, slowly propelling me to completion. 

When it happens I arch my back and cover my mouth to stifle the sound that was threatening to spill out and alert the employees just what their CEO was doing in his office. 

As I came down from my high, Victor caressed my thighs, placing butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin. 

Victor stands up and unzips his pants, letting his cock free. He pulls me up and kisses me. He doesn’t taste of alcohol this time, but of me. 

I feel his erection against my sex and I wrap my legs around his torso. Victor easily sinks himself inside of me and begins to move. He’s rougher than last time, more desperate and erratic. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for the ride, my already sensitive sex being pushed into another orgasm. I feel him shudder against me as my muscles squeeze around his cock and his breathing becomes more erratic. I bury my face into his neck, relishing in the feeling of his naked chest against mine. Sweat laces our bodies as he speeds up his already quick thrusts before he also reaches completion. 

We cling to each other for several minutes after that, breathing heavily. Not a word is said as we redress. Finally I get the courage to ask. 

“Is that all?”

“Yes. That is all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Being sick sucks. 

Somehow I had caught a monster of a virus. So monstrous that Anna and Kiki forced me to take a sick day.

On my way home I ran into Lucien who told me that a hot bath with peppermint oil and some rest would do wonders for my condition and I had followed his advice. I took his advice and ran myself a nice and hot peppermint bath. Lucien was right the bath was very relaxing but the heat made me feel dizzy rather than less feverish. 

I flop down onto my bed and spread my robe-clad self across my bed. I was supposed to make a pitch to Victor today.  
He’s going to be pissed. I can already hear the lecture I’m going to get from him over the phone later. 

I bury my face into my pillow and sigh heavily. The sexual tension between us has gotten worse lately too. He pretends as if the two incidents involving our genitalia never happened. Mostly. 

Occasionally I see him staring at me with a hungry glint in his eye and it makes me even more confused. What does he want from me? Judging by the way he fucks, it can’t be just sex. 

Ugh. Thinking about Victor makes my head spin. Not a good thing in my condition. 

The doorbell rings. It’s probably Lucien checking up on me. I pull myself off the bed and trudge toward the door, standing on my tiptoes to peek through the peephole. 

Victor. Why is he here? I crack open the door. 

“Yes?”

Victor scowls. “You turned off your phone again.”

“Oh. Whoops. Sorry about that.” My voice is weak and scratchy. 

“I tried calling you. When I couldn’t get ahold of you, I called your office and they told me you were sick. So...I brought this.” He gestures to the bag in his hand. 

“A-aren’t you busy? You didn’t have to come all this way...” I lean against the door. My head is swimming. Stupid illness. 

“I had some free time.” Victor’s scowl softens. “You don’t look well. Let’s get you into bed.” Victor pushes open the door, scooping me into his arms as if I were weightless. He carries me into my room and places me gently on the bed. 

“I’ll be right back, alright?” whispers Victor. He places a soft kiss on my forehead as he leaves the room with the suspiciously pudding shaped bag in hand. 

I close my eyes for just a moment and fell asleep almost immediately.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, I was enveloped in warmth. I instinctively snuggle closer to the source of the warmth and I feel a hand stroking my back. 

“You were out for quite awhile.” Victor murmurs softly. I look upwards into his face and he gives me a subtle smile. Instead of his suit jacket and tie he’s wearing a soft cotton undershirt. He must have taken them off so I’d be more comfortable. 

I blush. “Y-you didn’t have to stay with me.” 

Victor kisses my hair. “I wanted to stay.” 

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Victor sighs loudly. “You’re such an idiot...” 

He leans down and brushed his lips with mine softly. I return his gentle kiss with an equal gentleness of my own. A hand pulls on the sash of my robe, leaving me fully exposed to him. 

My hands pull softly on his shirt and he breaks the kiss to pull it off, along with his pants, leaving him only in dark colored boxer-briefs. He kisses me again we press ourselves against each other. Victor rolls me on top of him and removes my robe from my person leaving me completely naked. His hands caress my back softly as we kiss. 

I press myself against Victor softly as we kiss unhurriedly. When we run out of breath, I press my forehead against his, breathing heavily. 

“Aren’t you worried about getting my illness?” 

Victor laughs softly. “I’ll be fine.” His lips brush mine briefly and a hand travels upwards to cup a breast softly. 

I let out a sharp gasp and melt into his touch as his thumb circles my nipple lazily. My hips buck against his and he gives me an amused look. 

“Take it easy. You’re sick, aren’t you?” Victor’s other hand cups the other breast, and I bite my lip to suppress my moans. 

Victor leans forward to briefly kiss in between my breasts before latching onto a nipple, sucking softly, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to my core. 

My hips grind against Victor’s clothed erection in search of any kind of friction, but Victor only switches breasts, his hands stroking my back gently. Eventually he travels lower to cup my rear and grind me against him. 

“Victor...please.” I moan between pants. 

Victor nuzzles the skin between my breasts in response, saying nothing as one of his hands travels between my legs to test my readiness. A finger slips inside me. Then two. I slowly fuck myself on his fingers as Victor kisses the sides of my breasts before laying down on my pillows. 

I pull at Victor’s underwear and he allows me to pull them down his long legs before kicking them off. I grab ahold of his cock and I hear his breath hitch slightly. I want to hear that noise again...and louder, but that would have to wait for another time when I wasn’t sick. 

I slowly sink down on Victor’s cock and begin a slow and gentle pace. Victor’s hands stroke my back as I move. He kisses me softly, his tongue slowly entering my mouth and caressing mine, sending tingles down my spine. 

It was then I realized that what we were doing wasn’t just sex. There were...feelings involved. Somehow I had fallen for this prickly, sour, and sarcastic man and if my assessment of my current situation was correct, Victor had fallen for me as well. 

His touches weren’t carnal or lustful, they were gentle and caring. 

During my musings, one of Victor’s hands had gravitated to my small bundle of nerves sending intense jolts of pleasure. He breaks the kiss and whispers softly in my ear. “Cum for me.” I close my eyes and come undone almost immediately. 

He flips me over and begins to move at a slightly quicker, yet still remain careful and gentle. I wrap my legs around his legs as he moves towards completion. He presses his forehead against mine and whispers my name breathlessly as he completes. 

Victor pulls us under the covers and takes me into his arms. 

“What...are we, Victor?” 

I almost immediately regret asking immediately. Why the hell did I ask this? Am I that deliriously ill?

Victor snorts. “Silly girl...what do you think we are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys thank you for all the kudos and views. They make me feel special. 
> 
> The next chapter won’t be connected to the previous 3 just FYI. Imma take a break from establishing smut progression.


	4. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a good dream. A tumblr prompt. We're now going into standalone stuff.

Victor had never been an avid dreamer. The dreams he did remember were usually vivid nightmares, and he only got those when he was extremely stressed. Most of the time, after waking, Victor could recall a small detail about a mundane dream, and that small detail would be gone by noon. 

The dream Victor currently felt himself immersed in felt more vivid than even his most terrifying nightmares. He was naked and in his own bed, which wasn’t surprising in itself, since he occasionally slept in the nude during the summer months. 

Two details indicated that this wasn’t a dream: for one, he was currently on a business trip.

Secondly, there was a warm, female body pressed against his chest, and she writhes against him. Her skin is smooth and silky.

“Victor..please.” she moans against his neck. Victor freezes. He knows that voice. It’s her. His idiot. A ghost of a smile graces his lips.

“Please….what, MC?” he murmurs softly against her ear, allowing his lips to graze the shell of her ear. It makes her shiver. His dream MC is a sensitive little thing. 

“I-I need you….” she whimpers as he trails a hand softly down her bare back. 

“Idiot….You always have me.” He kisses the top of her head as he relishes the feeling of her skin against his own. 

“N-no. I mean…” She grabs his hand and presses it against her sex. A bold move for his little idiot. He smiles against her hair. 

“Hm. I see.” Victor tilts MC’s face up engage her in a passionate kiss. He allows a finger to briefly slide into her heat. She was a furnace. And she was his. 

He breaks the kiss and rolls on top of her. He spreads her legs, tangling them with his own, and sinks himself inside. MC gasps and it’s the most erotic noise he’s ever heard. He begins to move and–

_**The phone rings.** _

Victor’s eyes angrily fly open. They dart to the clock. 2am. Who the _**fuck**_ is calling at 2am?  

  He checks the caller ID. It’s her. Of _course_ it’s her


	5. The NSFW Alphabet: Victor

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

  * Victor’s a cuddler.
  * He’s also very much into ‘comfortable silence’
  * Gentle kisses after sex are also a favorite and may spur on more rounds if he’s feeling particularly frisky.



B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * Victor is an ass man. If you think otherwise you’re wrong. (Apologies to my lovely beta, who disagrees with me but only because she does not have an ass. You will never change my mind, Celest. Never) 
  * As for his own body parts...Victor’s pretty fond of his arms. He lifts a lot so he can support MC with them (by her ass) while they’re going at it. 



C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Victor’s pretty traditional as far as where he likes to cum.
  * Of course his favorite place to cum is inside MC, but he also likes to occasionally cum into her mouth during the rare blowjob (it’s my headcanon that MC is terrible at bjs so Victor doesn’t let her do them very often, because he thinks she might actually forget to breathe; kinda like he doesn’t let her drink around him)



D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * Victor….really likes it when MC takes control. Like. A lot. 
  * The more MC takes initiative the harder he gets.



E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Victor has had roughly one or two lovers, maybe three, so he’s not really that experienced (I’d say he hasn’t gotten laid since college), but he’s also big into researching things online before he does them. 
  * That being said: Victor’s a very _very_ quick learner and MC assumes he’s had a lot of women based on his skill in the bedroom. 



F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * Victor likes sitting up with MC riding in his lap. He can see and touch her everywhere while she rides him. He can also easily control the pace by grabbing onto her ass but…
  * It also gives the opportunity for MC to take the reins...if she desires. 



G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * Sex with Victor is usually pretty intense and emotional, but at the same time his lover is MC so…
  * If MC does something during sex that Victor finds particularly amusing he will provide snarky commentary, leaving MC extra embarrassed. 



H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * Victor’s pretty well groomed….all over. He does have pubic hair, though it is well maintained. 



 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

  * Victor likes sex to be extremely intimate and intense. 
  * The looks he gives MC during sex makes her knees weak. 
  * He puts a lot of emotion into every touch. 



J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

  * Before he started dating MC, Victor jacked off maybe three times a week. Mostly on the weekends when his workload is light. 
  * However once he started dating MC, that number dwindled to around a once or twice a week. He mostly does it when he or MC are too busy to see each other, which sadly happens pretty often. 



K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

  * Office sex. (which I guess counts as sex in public)
  * Poor Goldman has a special set of earphones for MC’s visits. They get...loud. Very loud. 



L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

  * His bed, of course.
  * His desk. 
  * On the tables at Souvenir when it’s closed.
  * The shower
  *   (I would say her bed, but MC has a cat and that cat is a major cockblock)



M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * Victor is pretty standard: kissing, touching, etc. All those things turn him on, because it’s MC.
  * The noises MC makes during sex especially turn him on. Music to his ears.



N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Daddy kink. It creeps him out. 



O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * Giving oral is one of Victor’s favorite things to do during sex because MC is so responsive. 
  * He also enjoys receiving oral as well, but he doesn’t think MC should do it for very long or she’ll forget to breathe or something. So he rarely lets her go down on him. 



P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * It really depends on his mood. If they’re in bed, he’s going to be gentle. If it’s at the office, it’s going to be fast and rough. 
  * Though sometimes their office sessions are slow and sensual if he’s feeling particularly affectionate that day. 



 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * Victor enjoys quickies, especially if he’s busy. 
  * It’s not uncommon for him to swing by MC’s studio, drag her into a broom closet and fuck her brains out, leaving immediately afterwards. 



R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * Victor’s pretty traditional so he’s not big about taking too many risks in the bedroom.
  * Occasionally he’ll arrange an...activity. Those are rare and always a surprise. 
  * He always makes sure MC remembers to take her birth control. When she forgets, he’ll use condoms. Starting a family can wait til marriage. 



S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * Victor has pretty decent stamina if he’s not wiped out from work. 
  * If he’s at full capacity he’s good to go for several rounds. 



T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * So...remember those ‘activities’ I mentioned earlier? 
  * Usually they involve a remote and a work meeting. 
  * Only for boring routine meetings though. He’s a professional, dammit. 



U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

  * Depends on his mood. If Victor’s feeling playful...the teasing will last for hours. 



V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * Victor usually likes to sound like he’s in control, though as he gets closer and closer to completion, he becomes more and more vocal.
  * Lots of panting and soft moans. 
  * He gets really loud if he’s allowing MC to go down on him. Or if MC is in control. 



W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  * Victor frequently uses his time stop evol while doing it. 
  * Problem is that he deactivates it when he cums. 
  * It’s a little inconvenient. 



X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * Victor is pretty normal sized, but he has girth. 



Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

  * Victor has a pretty healthy sex drive for a man of his age. When he’s stressed, though, his sex drive increases exponentially. 
  * When he’s super stressed, he gets more and more sexually adventurous. 



Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

  * Victor has pretty terrible insomnia so MC usually falls asleep first. 




End file.
